Our Secret
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: UMA NOVA DESCOBERTA ACIRRA AS DISPUTAS ENTRE OS IRMÃOS SALVATORE. AGORA, RESTA A AMBOS DESCOBRIR A QUEM PERTENCEM O CORAÇÃO E OS SEGREDOS DE ELENA GILBERT.


A noite caía brandamente. Era certo que já se passava de oito da noite. Era uma noite quente, e as ruas de Fell's Church encontravam – se levemente mais movimentadas do que normalmente acontecia. O que se via era a típica diversão de uma cidade pequena. Crianças brincavam na frente das casas, e as mães conversavam animadas sobre trivialidades. Os adolescentes, sentados em grupos diversos, riam alto e faziam todos os tipos de brincadeiras.  
>Mesmo havendo uma variedade tão grande de grupos onde qualquer pessoa poderia se encaixar, não existia nenhum que realmente pudesse aceitá-lo. O garoto andava por entre os moradores daquele bairro despertando o interesse de todos por onde passava. As conversas cessavam e as mentes se agitavam. Isto porque ninguém era acostumado a conviver com tamanha beleza. Porque uma beleza daquela magnitude, e principalmente, que destilava tanto perigo, não era o que se pode chamar de normal. Tudo aquilo acontecia porque as pessoas não eram criadas para conviver com vampiros.<br>Damon sorriu de canto ao ver um grupo de meninas parar de conversar ao vê–lo, sem dar muita importância à mudança de pensamentos daquelas garotas. Ouvia atentamente aos elogios que as mentes delas pareciam gritar para si. Passava reto sem se alterar, afinal, era sempre aquilo que acontecia. Nada mudava. Nunca. As reações provocadas por sua espécie eram aquelas. Deslumbravam as vítimas para que elas fossem ainda mais susceptíveis ao alcance de suas presas. Sim, podia ser apenas mais um artifício dos vampiros, mas era inegável que Damon Salvatore possuía "algo mais". Algo que deixava todos que o olhavam encantados, até mesmo sem que ele precisasse desfrutar de seus poderes psíquicos.  
>Era notável o charme que desprendia do rapaz, em todos os sentidos. Quando ele andava com aquela confiança de quem tem certeza de que é o melhor no que faz, no ângulo altivo formado por seu pescoço com o queixo... E a beleza dos traços era indiscutível. Os olhos negros como a noite, e os cílios longos que os emolduravam com perfeição; os cabelos tão escuros quanto o céu que o cobria, caindo displicentemente sobre o rosto magistralmente esculpido; as maçãs do rosto altas, que matariam qualquer modelo de inveja; a boca cor de cereja que contrastava com a pele quase translúcida, e o lábio inferior sutilmente maior que o superior, e por fim, o físico que não tinha defeitos. Por estas e outras razões, a beleza de Damon era aterradora e perigosa. Porque quanto mais belo e charmoso ele fosse, mais perigoso e fatal seria. Porque aquela era a sua maior arma.<br>O moreno andou silenciando todos por quem passava, até que chegou à porta branca de uma bela casa antiga que parecia ter sido reparada recentemente. Ele, contudo, não se deteve na porta, mas deu a volta até a janela lateral esquerda, onde uma longa cortina cor de rosa balançava para o lado de fora. Deu um impulso com os pés e logo estava sentado sobre a janela aberta, com um dos pés para fora da casa, e o outro dentro. Observou atentamente a garota loira que escrevia numa escrivaninha de costas para a janela, e que ainda não tinha se dado conta de sua presença. Sorriu inconscientemente com a visão, e logo adentrou o quarto, já que havia sido previamente convidado a fazer isso.  
>Damon andou sorrateiramente até onde Elena escrevia em seu diário. Parou exatamente atrás da garota, lendo a última frase que ela escrevera antes de assinar:<br>"Não sei o que está havendo comigo; sinto-me estranhamente bem quando tenho Damon ao meu lado.  
>Elena"<br>Elena Gilbert fechou o diário de capa azul marinho com força, e soltou um suspiro pesado. Era bem verdade o que tinha escrito. Ela e Damon tinham tido vários encontros inesperados, e o que no início era uma raiva descomunal, começou a se transformar em um incomensurável bem estar de que ela apenas desfrutava quando estava perto dele. Stefan não podia sequer sonhar que ela havia escrito algo como aquilo, só faria aumentar ainda mais o ódio que ele sentia por Damon se ele pensasse que a estava perdendo para o irmão. Mas não era isso o que acontecia. Mesmo que Elena sentisse algo estranhamente bom quando se encontrava ao lado do mais velho dos Salvatore, seu amor pelo mais novo era absolutamente indiscutível.  
>_Seus pensamentos estão confusos. – disse uma voz levemente rouca atrás de Elena, fazendo com que ela se virasse repentinamente com os olhos arregalados.<br>_Da...Damon? – gaguejou, as mãos parando instintivamente sobre o diário, onde ela havia revelado algo que ele jamais deveria saber.  
>_Boa noite, Elena. – ele disse gentil, pegando a mão dela e levando aos lábios.<br>_O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou recolhendo a mão, com medo do que poderia acontecer que continuasse a tocar a mão fria de Damon.  
>_Vim conversar. – ele disse sentando–se na cama – Onde possamos falar sozinhos.<br>_Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Damon. – ela disse sendo traída pela voz falha. Pigarreou e continuou – Saia da minha casa! Aliás, como você entrou?  
>Damon revirou os olhos como se a pergunta fosse abissalmente óbvia, e apontou a janela. Viu Elena corar, e sorriu de canto antes de falar.<br>_Sente–se para conversarmos, Elena. – disse com a voz tão doce que a loira se assustou por um momento – E sim, nós temos o que falar. – completou risonho olhando diretamente para o diário, sem fazer a menor questão de esconder o olhar.  
>Elena corou ainda mais furiosamente e guardou o diário dentro da gaveta. Sabia bem que não adiantaria nada tentar discutir com um vampiro quando ele tinha uma ideia em mente. Encarou Damon analiticamente, reparando nos detalhes de seu rosto que nunca tinha olhado antes. Agora, sob a forte luz de seu quarto, a menina era capaz de ver a real proporção da beleza do... cunhado.<br>_Sim... – ela se surpreendeu com a voz dele – eu sou praticamente irresistível. Viu o que está perdendo? – continuou, sorrindo zombeteiro.  
>Elena virou – se de costas para que Damon não fosse capaz de ver como as maçãs de seu rosto tinham adquirido uma cor tão rosada. Ela não tinha a sensibilidade de Bonnie, mas tinha certeza de que o forte poder do moreno não estava sendo usado naquele momento. Não era necessário artifício algum para que Elena se sentisse daquela forma, tão abalada. Era simplesmente ele, Damon, que a deixava assim.<br>_Diz logo o que você quer, Damon, e me deixa em paz. – ela disse num murmúrio, mas sabendo que tinha dito alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse – Por favor – completou quase como se implorasse.  
>Uma chama passou pelos olhos de Damon antes de ele se levantar e andar numa velocidade incrível para o lado do corpo esguio da loira. Elena usava uma calça de malha preta e uma camiseta rosa escuro, quase vinho, e os cabelos dourados caíam soltos por suas costas.<br>_Eu já disse, Elena. – Damon disse com impaciência – Quero conversar com você, agora pode, por favor, sentar–se naquela cama? – disse.  
>_Conversar? – Elena perguntou virando – se e se surpreendendo com a proximidade entre ela e Damon – Como podemos conversar com você usando seus poderes a todo tempo?<br>_Eu não usei meus poderes propositalmente. A leitura de mentes é algo que quase não posso controlar. – ele disse exasperado com a teimosia da menina.  
>_Ah, sim. – ela começou cruzando os braços com a expressão condescendente – Você simplesmente "pescou" meus pensamentos por aí, suponho. – completou irônica.<br>Damon riu, e Elena se estremeceu com o som, não estava acostumada a ouvir um som tão limpo saindo da garganta dele. Era uma linda risada, ela pensou por instinto, logo se recriminando pelo pensamento. Damon não conseguia parar de rir. Era engraçado demais ver Elena naquela situação, tão envergonhada e irritado com a presença dele. E ela estava linda. O vampiro se pegou observando atentamente o rosto da garota, e resolveu dar a ela uma resposta.  
>_Não, Elena, eu não "pesquei" os seus pensamentos. Simplesmente os ouvi. E a culpa é única e exclusivamente sua. – disse sentando–se na cama sorrindo, e indicando um lugar a seu lado, para que ela também se sentasse. Sabia que estava ganhando aquela partida, Elena ia ceder.<br>Elena se dirigiu lentamente para a própria cama, como se forçasse a si mesma permanecer parada ali, próxima a janela. A cada passo que dava, observava o sorriso de Damon alargando–se consideravelmente, um sorriso de vitória. Sentou–se no lugar que o moreno indicava a ele, e que era, ela percebeu depois, extremamente perto dele.  
>_Então, você quer conversar? – ela disse, recebendo uma confirmação da cabeça de Damon – Ok, mas antes de tudo, por que a culpa é minha se você ouviu meus pensamentos? Stefan... – ela viu o rosto bonito à sua frente se retorcer – Stefan não os lê o tempo todo.<br>_É uma sábia decisão, Elena. Temos bastante o que conversar, não acha? – ele disse com os cantos dos lábios levantados, olhando novamente para a gaveta fechada onde se encontrava o diário dela. Sentindo o incômodo de Elena com a situação, continuou – Bom, a culpa é mesmo sua se eu ouvi seus pensamentos. Geralmente, eu posso perceber a natureza dos pensamentos das minhas... vítimas... – ele disse com os lábios retorcendo–se sobre os caninos pontudos, e Elena sentiu os pêlos da nuca se ouriçarem, atraindo a atenção imediata do vampiro que falava. Damon continuou, tocando a mão dela, que não se moveu – mas os pensamentos só são absolutamente claros para mim, se tiverem muita força, e se tiverem um objetivo... Se forem destinados a mim, entende? – ele perguntou.  
>_Sim, entendo. Eu pensei algo sobre... sobre você – ela disse baixando a cabeça – Então você pode ouvir.<br>_Sim, mais ou menos isso. Mas é necessária real intensidade para que eu possa distinguir corretamente a forma dos pensamentos. – ele concluiu risonho.  
>Elena sentiu–se absolutamente incomodada com tudo aquilo. Seus pensamentos sobre Damon tinham sido intensos, mas isto era porque ele era intenso, em todos os sentidos.<br>_Damon, se é só o que você quer, vamos ter uma conversa, mas o que me garante que você não usará os seus poderes em mim? – ela perguntou após alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas encarando o outro lado do quarto.  
>_Nada. – ele respondeu simplesmente, dando sinais de que não falaria mais.<br>_Nada? – ela repetiu o encarando, com uma raiva repentina. Odiava ter sempre que arrancar respostas de Damon. De ter que se esforçar para obter algo satisfatório vindo dos lábios dele – Então porque eu deveria conversar com você? – perguntou arrebitando o narizinho delicado para ele, e fazendo Damon rir levemente. Por um minuto ele pensou nela como um bichinho abusado, que afrontava um lobo feroz.  
>_Nada te garante que eu não usarei os Poderes em você – ele começou – então você terá que confiar em mim quando eu disser que não vou fazê–lo.<br>O vampiro tinha o olhar duro, e Elena percebeu que ele falava sério. Ela realmente não teria uma garantia de nada que viesse dele, a não ser o que Damon lhe dissesse. Sabia que Stefan a condenaria se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Estava prestes a se comprometer em confiar cegamente em Damon, tinha quem o namorado mais odiava ali, bem no seu quarto, sentado em sua cama, e sendo o centro de sua atenção. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhando para o colo, onde sua mão se mantinha sob a do moreno.  
>_Eu... confio em você, Damon. – ela disse encarando aquela escuridão profunda que era o olhar do rapaz, e percebendo um pequeno sorriso passar dos lábios dele para os dela.<br>_Antes de tudo, eu queria te lembrar de algo que eu disse há... algum tempo. Você sabe, e eu também sei, que cedo ou tarde, mais pra cedo que tarde, você vai ser minha, Elena. – ele disse com uma simplicidade espantosa – E o que vi hoje, só pôde provar que eu estou certo ao afirmar tudo isso.  
>_Não. – Elena disse de súbito, levantando – se – Eu não vou ser sua, Damon, porque não aceita isso? – ela disse encarando aqueles olhos firmes e inflexíveis – Eu amo o Stefan. – concluiu, por fim, sabendo que os olhos dele finalmente sofreriam alguma alteração.<br>Demorou um pouco, como se Damon tentasse ao máximo manter máscara inexpressiva, e quando finalmente aconteceu, durou menos que um segundo. A face dele se obscureceu ao som daquelas palavras, e uma chama passou pela negritude daqueles olhos, assustando Elena. Damon também se levantou, postando – se às costas da menina loira.  
>_ "Não sei o que está havendo comigo, - começou a citação – me sinto estranhamente bem quando tenho Damon ao meu lado". Seria necessário perguntar de que Damon estamos falando? – perguntou encarando – a.<br>_Da-Damon? De que Damon? E-eu... não escrevi na-nada de Damon. Onde já se viu? Damon? Você deve ter lido errado... – Elena se enrolava cada vez mais, divertindo o moreno.  
>_Bom, primeiro, eu devo alertá-la sobre a sua evidente falta de talento para a mentira, Elena. Eu nem mesmo falei que tinha lido o meu nome no seu diário, querida. – ela disse, divertido, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos dourados de Elena, que não conseguia se mover. Por um momento, ela pensou se estava sendo influenciada pelos poderes de Damon, mas rapidamente concluiu que não, ela estava realmente encantada por ele.<br>_Tá bem, eu posso... posso ser uma péssima mentirosa e... mas... isso não quer dizer que seja você, o Damon de quem falamos... – Elena disse, quase morrendo de vergonha.  
>Damon se aproximou dela, o suficiente para que seus narizes ficassem a milímetros de distância. Elena perdeu – se na escuridão daqueles olhos, sentindo–se tonta ao não ver o fim daquela imensidão negra. Damon poderia usar os poderes contra Elena, seria infinitamente mais fácil, mas ele sabia que era certo que Elena perceberia o uso dos poderes, e ele sentia um prazer bem maior em conquistá–la... à moda antiga.<br>Além do mais, tinha uma sensação estranha. Era como se depois de ter dito à Elena que não usaria seus poderes, não tivesse coragem de quebrar aquela espécie de promessa que tinha feito a ela. Tocou os cabelos da menina de leve e a viu estremecer ao toque de sua pele quando encostou em seu rosto. O gesto foi interrompido quando Damon se afastou dela, cerrando os olhos como quem controla uma raiva descomunal. Quando abriu os olhos lentamente, viu que Elena já tinha dado um ou dois passos para trás, aparentemente tentando entender a própria atitude. Os olhos de lápis–lazuli voltaram – se para Damon, mas ele encarava fixamente a janela. Quando os olhos dela seguiram os dele, via – se somente a noite quente lá de fora.  
>Dois segundos depois, um vulto negro apareceu na janela, e Elena assistiu com surpresa, à aparição de Stefan entrando no quarto de um salto. Os dois irmãos se encararam com intensidade. O olhar de Stefan era irritado e inflexível, já o de Damon, trazia uma raiva muito bem maquiada sob um sorriso debochado.<br>_Stefan... eu... – Elena tentava falar após o choque.  
>Damon e Stefan a impediram de falar, levantando uma das mãos, e a garota não teve outra opção que não fosse apenas observar a provável discussão ou algo pior que aconteceria a seguir. Deitou – se na cama espalhando os cabelos dourados por todo o travesseiro de fronha lilás.<br>_Tsc, tsc, tsc... mal jeito, irmãozinho. – começou Damon olhando de Elena para Stefan, que manteve os olhos na namorada – eu e Elena estávamos tendo uma conversa bastante agradável não é mesmo, Elena? – continuou, olhando nos olhos azuis da menina.  
>Elena não respondeu. Não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para Stefan, então limitou – se a olhar para baixo e encarar os lençóis antes de se pronunciar.<br>_Não briguem, ok? Por favor, Stefan. Damon, já tivemos a conversa que você quis ter comigo, e...  
>_Na verdade, ainda não tive a conversa que gostaria de ter tido com você, Elena. Meu irmão teve a falta de tato de nos interromper... Odeio pessoas que chegam onde não são chamadas, sabia disso, irmãozinho? – disse Damon destilando ironia.<br>_Fique longe da Elena. – Stefan sibilou tão perigosamente que os pêlos do braço da menina se levantaram consideravelmente.  
>_E o que me levaria a fazer isso? – ele perguntou encarando os olhos verdes do irmão – Você?<br>_Não estou de bom humor, Damon... – disse Stefan se aproximando alguns passos do outro, que já tinha os lábios levemente curvados sobre as presas.  
>_PAREM. – a voz de Elena ressoou fortemente no quarto, e Stefan e Damon pararam de se encarar quando a menina se colocou entre os dois, com cada uma das mãos estendida sobre o peito de uma deles. – Não briguem... Por favor. – completou com os olhos marejados.<br>Os olhos de Stefan se encheram de dor, e ele recuou alguns passos. Não podia suportar a idéia de fazer Elena chorar. Damon, entretanto, apenas manteve seus olhos presos aos dela, e o irmão mais novo percebeu com uma grande pontada de ciúme que ela sustentava o olhar dele com intensidade. Os olhos de Damon desviaram – se para a gaveta onde Elena tinha guardado o pequeno caderninho de capa de veludo azul marinho. Seu olhar tornou – se imediatamente divertido, e ele tornou a virar o rosto para a loira, como se perguntasse se deveria terminar com aquela discussão ali mesmo, mostrando a Stefan o ela havia escrito no diário. Elena estreitou os olhos. Por um momento Stefan parecia ter sumido dali. Era somente ela e Damon, numa batalha muda. Ela parecia testá–lo com o olhar, avaliando se ele realmente teria coragem de fazer aquilo. Resolveu experimentar o poder do pensamento, e com muita intensidade, propagou uma frase até a mente do moreno.  
>"Você faria isso?" – a voz de Elena ressoou fracamente na mente de Damon, que por um segundo ficou surpreso, mas logo reformulou a expressão, deixando Stefan intrigado.<br>"Você precisa de provas?" – disse a voz forte de Damon nos pensamentos de Elena, e ela teve mais dificuldade que ele em esconder sua surpresa de Stefan. Nunca imaginou poder transmitir pensamentos desta forma. Stefan não tinha ensinado a ela como fazer isso.  
>"É porque ele é fraco. Não pode fazer isso, Elena. Eu posso enviar meus pensamentos a você, e captar os seus em ondas. Meu irmão não tem poder para isso. Devia se mostrar mais inteligente e juntar – se ao lado forte." – a voz de Damon falou de novo na mente da menina que retorceu o rosto em uma careta, ela não tinha percebido que tinha enviado o pensamento a ele.<br>_Elena, ele está usando o Poder em você! Pare Damon, agora! – disse Stefan desesperado por não entender o que acontecia. Ele queria ter chegado mais cedo, mas só rastreou a presença de Damon na casa de Elena quando ele já estava lá há tempos.  
>O olhar de Elena não se desviou do de Damon quando ela falou com convicção, dirigindo – se a Stefan.<br>_Ele não está usando os Poderes.  
>Damon sorriu de canto, e logo a voz de Elena o invadiu novamente.<br>"Eu não preciso de provas, nem de garantias. Quero que me diga que não vai mostrar o diário, e vou acreditar em você"  
>"Você não deveria crer em alguém como eu, Elena. Pode estar fatalmente enganada..."<br>"Não estou enganada... – a voz de Elena ficava mais fraca – Eu confio em você. Não mostre o diário a ele, Damon..."  
>As pernas de Elena fraquejaram e num átimo Damon estava perto dela, segurando - a pela cintura. O movimento foi tão rápido que quando Stefan viu, o irmão já colocava a loira delicadamente na cama. A menina tinha os abertos, e ficou quieta por alguns momentos antes de sentar – se na cama, e, para infelicidade de Stefan, ela encarou Damon.<br>Elena não disse nada através de sua voz mental. Ainda esperava que Damon a respondesse, e após alguns segundos, a voz dele a invadiu.  
>"Vai ser nosso pequeno segredo..."<br>Damon esperou que Elena abrandasse o olhar após receber a mensagem mental e se levantou para sair pela janela, mas não sem antes falar com Stefan.  
>_Não vou ficar longe de Elena. – disse antes de chegar à janela.<br>A mão de Stefan o segurou, e a raiva passou pelas feições bonitas do irmão mais velho. Damon se livrou com facilidade das mãos do outro, e nenhum dos dois pareceu ver que Elena levantava – se da cama. A briga que ela esperava não veio, entretanto. Foi Stefan quem falou.  
>_Chega, Damon. Vamos resolver as coisas. Chega deste jogo de gato e rato, vamos acabar com tudo de uma vez.<br>_Acabar com tudo? Eu gostaria de acabar com você... – Damon respondeu com a raiva maquiada sob a zombaria.  
>_Eu estou falando sério, Damon. – a voz de Stefan mostrou – se inflexível, e para a sua própria surpresa, o irmão acenou com a cabeça.<br>_É uma conversa definitiva que você quer? É isso mesmo? Então, irmãozinho, aproveite o meu bom humor e vamos conversar... – disse o mais velho com os olhos intensos.  
>_Não aqui. – retrucou Stefan – Na clareira, e a Elena fica.- completou ao ver que a namorada se movimentava para sair também.<br>_Não. Elena decide se vai ou se fica. Você não decide por ela. – Damon disse subitamente, olhando para a menina que se surpreendeu com a reação dele.  
>_Eu vou. – disse com a voz firme encarando os dois irmãos.<br>_Não, Elena. Você vai ficar. – disse Stefan em um misto de pedido e ordem.  
>Elena sentiu uma onda de Poder a invadindo, mas conseguiu retomar a consciência de suas escolhas, olhando então ofendida para Stefan.<br>_Eu não acredito! – exclamou – Você usou o seu Poder em mim, Stefan! Damon não fez isso, e você vai fazer? – disse com raiva.  
>_Elena! Desculpe-me, mas vai ser melhor pra você se ficar em casa... É mais seguro, confia em mim. – ele tentava se persuadi-la a ficar.<br>Elena o ignorou. Nunca pensou que fosse se sentir tão traída. Se Damon não havia usado de seus poderes para controlá–la, Stefan faria isso? Olhou sugestivamente para o moreno de olhos negros.  
>_Damon? – perguntou, sabendo que ele a entenderia.<br>O rapaz apenas a tomou nos braços, sabendo o que ela queria. Seus braços se fecharam em torno da menina como uma grade de ferro intransponível, e ele saltou a janela com a facilidade de um gato. Elena sentiu uma onda de segurança tão forte enquanto Damon a segurava, que mal percebeu quando Stefan aterrissou atrás dos dois, emanando raiva e frustração.  
>Elena sentia – se extremamente confortável quando estava perto de Damon, mas nunca esteve tão próxima dele como naquela noite. Quando os braços de ferro do vampiro se fecharam em torno do corpo pequeno dela, não parecia existir um local mais seguro que aquele no mundo. A menina só reparou que Stefan os seguia quando já haviam chegado à clareira. Damon, que vinha carregando – a desde que saltaram a janela, colocou Elena na grama e virou – se para o irmão.<br>_Aqui estamos nós, irmãozinho. – disse encarando os olhos de Stefan com um divertimento provocativo.  
>Os dois apenas se olhavam sem nada dizer. Elena havia se sentado em um tronco nas margens da clareira. Antes de tudo, tinha insistido em acompanhar os dois Salvatore porque tinha esperanças de que se ela estivesse ali, os rumos daquela conversa pudessem ser menos violentos.<br>Damon deu uma risada leve e começou a se virar em direção às árvores, já havia se passado quase cinco minutos e Stefan não tinha dito uma palavra sequer.  
>_Sabe, eu realmente não tenho tempo a perder com... – ele começou a dizer, sendo interrompido pela voz forte de Stefan.<br>_Por que você me odeia, Damon?  
>Nem mesmo o próprio rapaz soube como criou coragem para dizer aquilo. Aquela pergunta simplesmente escapou de seus lábios, e quando ele se deu conta do que tinha feito, o rosto do irmão já tinha se voltado novamente para ele, com um olhar diferente. Não era o olhar de divertimento que sempre mantia–se impecavelmente preso ao belo rosto dele. Não era tampouco um olhar de fúria ou indiferença. Era um olhar de simples curiosidade. Damon encarava o irmão como se perguntasse o porquê daquela pergunta tão inesperada. Nem mesmo Elena esperava que Stefan fosse tão direto. Ela encarou Damon com os olhos arregalados, esperando por sua resposta.<br>_Então é isso? – Damon começou, encarando Stefan com intensidade – Você está me fazendo perder tempo só pra me perguntar isso?  
>_Damon, se essa é uma conversa definitiva, é melhor que falemos do começo de tudo. Então, por que você me odeia tanto, desde que éramos crianças? O que eu te fiz? – Stefan respondeu magoado.<br>_Seria muita maldade eu dizer que você simplesmente... nasceu? – Damon respondeu em tom de brincadeira, mas Elena se assustou. Stefan no entanto, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
>_Mamãe... – o mais novo murmurou – Você acha que eu tive culpa, Damon?<br>_Claro que teve! Minha mãe morreu depois que você nasceu, sabia? Minha mãe! – o outro respondeu dando alguns passos para frente e fazendo Elena perceber que os ânimos estavam se alterando.  
>_Eu não tive culpa, Damon! Será que isso é motivo pra você me perseguir por mais de quinhentos anos? É motivo pra você me odiar tanto? – Stefan dizia alterando a voz.<br>_Não era ódio. Era apenas rivalidade. Você era sempre o melhor em tudo. O filho perfeito, o exemplo. O único que... papai... fazia questão de mostrar a seus amigos. Não que eu realmente me importasse com o que aqueles bajuladores pensavam sobre mim, não mesmo, – Damon disse fazendo pouco caso - mas daí a você, você que vivia trancado no quarto, lendo a biblioteca inteira da família, pintando, tocando piano... Você merecia tal crédito? De forma alguma. E depois... – seus olhos se estreitaram como se ele visse um filme antigo à sua frente – depois se tornou ódio. Quando...  
>_Quando Katherine apareceu. Foi quando você começou a me odiar? – Stefan cortou o irmão, com uma sombra de compreensão passando pelo rosto.<br>_Quando Katherine não escolheu apenas um de nós, eu comecei a odiar você. Quando ela morreu, eu comecei a odiar você, irmãozinho. – Damon se aproximou vários passos de Stefan, que também avançou, fazendo com que a distância entre os dois não passasse de poucos trinta centímetros.  
>Os dois se encaravam com aquela mágoa de anos acumulada e transbordando em apenas uma noite. Elena sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem tamanha a eletricidade que fluía entre eles. Prevendo um possível e provável combate naquele momento, a menina se levantou ficando entre os dois, com lágrimas banhando os olhos.<br>_Não! – ela disse com a voz falha, parando perto deles e atraindo a atenção dos irmãos – Por favor, Damon! Stefan! Vocês não vêem? A culpa do que aconteceu com Katherine não foi de vocês! A culpa foi dela!  
>Damon encarava os olhos de Elena, vendo as lágrimas caírem como cristais marcando a face alva da menina. Por alguma razão que ele não conseguia explicar, teve vontade de fazer com que ela parasse de chorar. Stefan correu até ela, com uma expressão de dor inundando o rosto. Ele correu até a namorada, passando a mão delicadamente sobre suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas prateadas que ainda estavam ali.<br>_Elena, não chora, por favor! – ele pedia – Além do mais, é verdade o que Damon diz. – Stefan disse com uma expressão de derrota no rosto, fazendo uma careta – A culpa da morte da Katherine é mesmo nossa, Elena. Culpa do ciúme, do orgulho e da falta de compreensão.  
>_Eu nunca dividiria nada com você, irmãozinho, mas perder Katherine pra você? Jamais. – a voz de Damon ressoou assustando tanto Elena quanto Stefan – E como eu não perdi da primeira vez, devo avisar que não perderei da segunda. – completou encarando Elena com os olhos negros feito a noite.<br>_Damon... – Stefan começou, aproximando – se do irmão com a raiva subindo à cabeça.  
>Num movimento rápido, Damon agarrou o braço de Stefan. Colocou o braço do irmão para trás, fazendo Stefan contrair a mandíbula com a dor do golpe. Depois aproximou – se de seu ouvido, falando baixa e perigosamente.<br>_Não tente me parar, irmãozinho. Vai ser pior pra você, tenha certeza. Não dá mais tempo de consertar o que já foi feito. Você despertou a minha raiva, agora o melhor que tem a fazer é se afastar.  
>Ele largou Stefan com força, e o outro caiu para trás, próximo ao lugar onde estava Elena. A menina se abaixou, chorando e olhando com mágoa para Damon que agora se virava para ir embora com sua elegância nata. Quando estava quase adentrando a mata, porém, virou-se para o casal no chão.<br>_Não tente roubar o que é meu novamente. – disse com simplicidade.  
>Stefan por um segundo, pensou em deixar que o irmão fosse embora, mas a finalidade daquela conversa que ele tinha proposto, era colocar um ponto final em toda aquela perseguição existente entre eles. O rapaz de olhos verdes percebeu, entretanto, que nada tinha se resolvido, e que havia somente uma coisa que poderia aliviar a sua consciência e, talvez, resolver as coisas com Damon, embora ele achasse que a segunda opção era bastante remota.<br>_Damon! – a voz de Stefan fez – se audível quando o irmão já tinha dado alguns poucos passos, e desaparecia na escuridão da noite – Me desculpa. – completou resignado.  
>Por vários segundos, Damon manteve – se calado, e quando respondeu, não fez questão de olhar para trás. O moreno soltou uma risada totalmente sem humor e respondeu com a voz rouca.<br>_Tarde demais, irmão.  
>Dizendo isto, Damon transformou – se em um corvo negro que reluzia à luz da lua. Ele voou deixando para trás uma Elena assustada com a intensidade daquela noite, e um Stefan se martirizando pelos erros do passado.<br>Elena ajudou Stefan a se levantar e os dois se mantiveram quietos até que ele a deixou em casa. O rapaz abraçou – se a ela como se a namorada fosse a única coisa segura em sua vida. A menina o abraçou com semelhante força e quando se separaram, Stefan abaixou a cabeça.  
>_Ei... – Elena começou levantando o queixo de Stefan – Você tentou...<br>_Eu... você não entende. Mas de qualquer forma, tentar era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer não é mesmo? – ele disse com tristeza – Boa noite, Elena. – disse por fim, beijando a testa da menina e voltando – se para a noite.  
>Stefan chegou à pensão e subiu para o quarto de dois em dois degraus. Deitou – se na cama sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa, e colocou o antebraço sobre os olhos, cerrando – os com força. Não tardou para que adormecesse.<br>Stefan andava por uma rua vazia. O sol era fraco, nada que incomodasse seus olhos. Ele usava uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans sobre as botas marrons. Estava sem rumo quando se deu conta de um pequeno parque à sua esquerda. Aquele lugar o atraiu inexplicavelmente, e o rapaz não viu outra opção que não fosse ir até ali. Somente quando já estava no lugar, ele reparou na árvore que ficava bem em seu centro: um limoeiro. As lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, mas ele parecia não poder se movimentar para longe dali, só para mais perto. Deu mais passadas para perto do Limoeiro, contra a sua vontade. Era como se suas pernas tivessem adquirido vontade própria.  
>Quando estava perto o bastante para ver realmente a árvore, seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. Atrás do tronco, descansando sob a sombra das folhas, estava um rapaz de aparência jovem, não passava dos dezenove anos. Seus cabelos negros caíam displicentemente no rosto. O peito se movia conforme ele respirava brandamente. Os olhos estavam cobertos por óculos Ray-Ban, impedindo Stefan de ter certeza de que ele estava dormindo como aparentava estar.<br>Apesar dos olhos cobertos, Stefan reconheceria aquele rosto parecido com o seu em qualquer lugar. Era Damon. Foi apenas o tempo de ele completar o pensamento, e a boca do irmão se retorceu em um pequeno sorriso. Damon retirou os óculos lentamente e os guardou no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro que usava. Depois, como se acabasse de se dar conta da presença de Stefan ali, ele se virou para o rapaz.  
>_Você demorou. – disse sem dar tempo para argumentações.<br>_O que... o que você quer Damon? – Stefan disse temeroso.  
>_Muitas coisas... – disse Damon rindo, e Stefan percebeu que há muito tempo não ouvia uma risada tão verdadeira saindo dos lábios dele – Creio que poderia fazer uma lista, mas acho que você já sabe o que estaria em primeiro lugar... – continuou, em tom de segredo.<br>Imediatamente, a imagem de Elena, com os cabelos loiros e o sorriso iluminado surgiu na mente de Stefan. Era ela quem Damon mais queria, ele sabia.  
>_Sim. Ela estaria no topo da lista... – Damon comentou casualmente, como se não estivesse falando da namorada do irmão, nem que tivesse lido seus pensamentos – Mas não é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar. Eu vim aqui porque as palavras são algo interessante, irmãozinho.<br>Stefan não entendia o tom de voz de Damon. Ele não parecia zombeteiro, nem mesmo irritado. Aquela parecia apenas uma conversa entre irmãos. Nada mais que isso.  
>_As... palavras? – Stefan repetiu, tentando entender.<br>_Sim. Às vezes, uma frase simples muda... tudo. Por exemplo... a frase... É tarde demais... pode ser enganosa. As palavras realmente são fascinantes! – disse Damon, andando distraidamente e sentando – se em uma mesa de pedra.  
>_O que você quer dizer, Damon? – dizia o rapaz confuso com a falta de sentido nas palavras do irmão.<br>_Nada... – Damon riu – na hora certa você vai entender. Stefan... – ele disse, atraindo a atenção do outro, já que Damon nunca o chamava pelo nome – ela vai mesmo ser minha. – completou com simplicidade, sorrindo.  
>A imagem de Damon ia se desfazendo. Stefan, por incrível que pareça, não conseguiu responder o irmão à altura. Ele estranhava tanto a atitude do garoto que limitou – se a fazer uma pergunta apenas.<br>_Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – perguntou, dirigindo – se à imagem quase desaparecida do moreno, sem ter certeza da razão da pergunta. Damon demorou muito tempo para responder. Ele apenas encarava Stefan com olhos divertidos. Sua voz era bastante fraca quando ele finalmente falou.  
>_Digamos que... eu tenho meus pequenos segredos, e um deles me diz que Elena pertencerá a mim em breve.<br>Stefan não conseguia dar más respostas. Por mais que as coisas que Damon dizia terem poder suficiente para deixá – lo muito irritado antes, agora soava apenas como uma competição sadia de dois irmãos.  
>_Discordo, Damon... – ele disse tranquilamente – Acho melhor deixar claro que lutarei por Elena com todas as minhas forças.<br>_Faço minhas as suas palavras, Stefan. – o outro riu – E à propósito, eu te perdôo, meu irmão. – Damon disse antes de desaparecer completamente.  
>Stefan viu – se encarando o vazio. As palavras de Damon faziam muito mais sentido agora. Se ele soubesse que um simples pedido de desculpas poderia resolver a situação toda, teria feito isto antes. Uma força de renovação o invadiu e ele se viu muito mais disposto para lutar pelo amor de Elena.<br>Os olhos verde–folha se abriram. Stefan demorou a se acostumar com o novo cenário. Antes tudo era tão claro e verde... Agora ele via apenas os móveis escuros do quarto abarrotado que alugava na pensão. Sim, foi um sonho. O garoto deu um soco no colchão, extravasando a frustração. Quando fez isso, viu algo se mover nas sombras. Acendeu a luz e voltou para a cama a fim de verificar o que era aquilo. Sua surpresa não poderia ser maior ao ver uma bela pena negra que reluzia como um arco – íris. Uma pena de corvo.  
>Elena dormia serena na cama de casal com fofos edredons lilás. Os cabelos dourados se espalhavam por todo o travesseiro, a menina parecia saída de uma pintura, tamanha a tranqüilidade que inspirava. Seu tórax se levantava compassadamente à medida que respirava. Não sonhava.<br>Uma forte rajada de vento frio fez o cenho da menina se retrair, mesmo inconscientemente, mas Elena não despertou. Outra vez, uma lufada de vento adentrou o quarto, e desta vez, a menina abriu lentamente os olhos. Ela encarou o quarto escuro, e decidiu por se levantar.  
>Andou até perto da porta para acender a luz, e virou – se para a janela com o cenho franzido. Quando chegou em casa acompanhada de Stefan, a primeira coisa que fez foi fechá-la. Com o coração batendo na boca, Elena andou a passos lentos até a janela escancarada que fazia as cortinas rosadas balançarem – se furiosamente.<br>Elena abraçou o próprio corpo devido ao frio, mas não era isto o que mais a incomodava, e sim o fato de a janela estar aberta. Encarou as formas escuras do lado de fora, que ela sabia serem as folhas do marmeleiro, mas dali, uma forma chamou mais sua atenção. A menina estreitou os olhos e uma voz conhecida invadiu sua mente, fazendo os lábios arroxeados de frio se torcerem num sorriso genuíno enquanto ela encarava o corvo entre a folhagem.  
>_Eu vou lutar por você, Elena. O que meu irmão não sabe, entretanto, é que eu tenho uma vantagem. – disse a voz mental do corvo.<br>_É o nosso pequeno segredo... – ela disse ainda por pensamento.  
>O corvo transformou – se num rapaz moreno, que sorria abertamente.<br>_Sim... – Damon riu concordando – É o nosso segredo. Boa noite, Elena.  
>_Boa noite, Damon. – respondeu a menina sorrindo sem fechar a janela, na certeza de que ele velaria seu sono naquela noite e em todas as outras. <p>


End file.
